Blue Bloods
by Harrpotterandthe-OMG4
Summary: They were always told that they would do great things,just like their parents-well that was a funny joke.Follow the next generation through love, drugs, drama ,lust, parties and murder...
1. Prologue

The wonderful thing about masquerade parties is that you're allowed to take your mask off at the end of the night and go on being the person you were meant to be. The elite wizards and witches at Hogwarts, however, don't get that luxury. Each of them wears a mask to conceal their real identity. When taken off, they reveal to the world how truly ugly they really are. They reveal the blemishes that not even $1000 foundation could cover up. These masks are given to them by parents, the wonderful people they are, or are earned on their own. Some masks eventually wear down and fall off, while the others become permanently stuck to their faces. Everyone tries to ignore the ugly masks, especially the ones spattered with blood….

I, however, have never been invited to one of the elite's fabulous masquerades (not that that's stopped from going), so I don't feel guilty about removing their masks one by one…


	2. Background Information

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

I hope you enjoyed the prologue. I'm just adding a little bit of background information before I start the story. The story follows the lives of the next generation as they try to drive their way into society using their parents' money. Hogwarts has become a place where everything is a competition. Everybody is willing to do whatever it takes to get to the top. Love, heartbreak and laughs assured (Think Skins meets Gossip Girl meets Pretty Little Lairs meets Mean Girls meets Degrassi). I haven't seen a lot of elite society plots and the ones I have never get finished.

Below are some of the main characters. Actually, the only people you really have to worry about are the canon characters, but there are a lot of OCs. So, I made a list so I didn't have to waste describing the characters. I may add pictures of what they look like later, but if I do they will be pictures of them when they're about 15-17. I listed them by birth order (generation 1 is a year older the generation2 and it will continue that way for the next two generations) I will add the list for the next two generations (3 and 4) after they start Hogwarts, but it's pretty much any canons aren't listed below.

The first couple of chapters will be after generation 2's 1st year and generation 1's second year. I will describe their characters personalities and give you an idea of the people they interact with. After that, I will jump to the start of generation 4's first year because that's when the main plots start.

I have decided that after the war, that wizard would have gained more tolerance and appreciation towards muggles and their inventions. So, the kids in the story will wear mostly muggle clothes (designer), have cell phones and computers, and drive in cars (mostly limo rides). They will also participate in muggle activities such as dance, lacrosse, show choir, football (soccer). They will also some muggle courses such as math, foreign languages and electives. Don't worry, their still going to do all of the wizard courses and do magic. I'm not really going to describe what's going on in classes anyway. I just felt like adding muggle stuff in.

I also decided that Hogwarts would have gotten a makeover after the war. It still the same traditional castle, but its little bigger. There is an outdoor eating area behind the Great Hall with a coffee stand. It's on a wooded balcony that hangs off of the side of the hill that Hogwarts is on, right in front of the Forbidden Forest. I have also expanded the library so that it's two stories and contains more books. (Hermione would be so jealous). There's also a little café off the side of it. The hallways now have lockers and I've added a computer lab and science lab. Most importantly there is a state-of the art gym with an indoor Quidditch field that is also used for football and field hockey. It also includes a dance studio.

Characters

Generation 1

James Potter "The boy who took his mask for granted"- Gryffindor : Black hair, brown eyes

Blair Mayer "The girl who had the perfect mask" - Ravenclaw: Black hair, brown eyes

Parents- Cho Chang

Nathaniel Bings "The boy who couldn't chose a mask" – Gryffindor: Brown hair, blue eyes

Lucy Weasley "The girl with the mask who made decisions "- Gryffindor: Dark Brown hair, brown eyes

Will Lancing "The boy in the mask who partied"- Slytherin: Brown hair, blues

Abby Lies "The girl who choose her mask at the last minute"- Gryffindor: Blond hair, blue eyes

Generation2

Albus Potter "The boy who hid behind his mask"- Gryffindor: Black hair, green eyes

Scorpius Malfoy "The boy who lost everything but his mask" Slytherin: Blond hair, gray eyes

Chris Lies "The boy in the mask who partied HARDER " – Gryffindor: Black hair, blue eyes

Rose Weasley "The girl who wouldn't let anyone pick her mask for her"- Gryffindor: Brown hair, brown eyes

Ellie Fay "The girl who NEEDED somebody to pick her mask for her" - Gryffindor: Dirty blond hair, blue eyes

Lux Billings "The girl with the mask who became the enemy" - Slytherin : Blond hair, blue eyes

And please note that I am American, but I've always wanted to be English lol. Please don't get mad if I get cultural things confused or say the wrong word for something. I'm going to try really hard to make this as English as possible. I am also a very busy person. I will try to update as regularly as I can. Please bear with me. I should be up loading the first chapter tonight. :D

Looking for a Beta also!


	3. Chapter 1: Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Here it is the first chapter of Blue Bloods!

* * *

><p>"Why would even think about doing that?" Rose said. She saw walking along the streets of the city with her cousin James and Albus. They had just gotten off the Hogwarts express, officially ending Rose's and Albus's first year at Hogwarts. Their trunks had already been sent to their houses and parents had decided to let them walk home since it wasn't that far from home, but mostly because none of their parents wanted to stop what they were doing to pick them up. They were now discussing the latest prank that James had pulled on Scorpius Malfoy, which involved turning Scorpius's hair pink.<p>

"Rose, would you stop freaking out, I sure his daddy will change his back to normal the minute he gets home. " James said.

"Besides, he's a git. He deserved it" said Albus. It was a well known fact that both brothers could not stand Scorpius Malfoy. James hated him because he was a Malfoy and Scorpius decided that he hated Al before Al had a chance to decide for himself.

"But he hadn't even done anything-"Said Rose

"-that day" said James

"Still doesn't change what you did" she said.

"And it still doesn't change the fact that he's a git."

"Well so are you!" Rose exclaimed

"Yes, but I'm a _cool _git. He's just a creep" he said. They had reached the street where they would have to separate. Rose's posh penthouse apartment was just a little up the street, where as Al and James would have take a taxi to get to their gated suburban community at the edge of the city.

"Bye guys. I'll text you later, Al." Rose said

"Kay bye" Al replied. He and James waved and Rose continued up the street. She couldn't wait to see her brother, Hugo, who was two years younger than her. They had been extremely close before Rose had started Hogwarts. Things between them had been weird over Christmas, but Rose was still hoping they would have a good holiday.

She entered her building and took the elevator to her penthouse. The doors open and she smelled the scent of lemon cleaner. Turned the down the hall to enter the open living room and kitchen area. She smiled at the familiar red and white modern furniture and decoration, all placed where she expected them to be. What she didn't expect was t o see her parents sitting on the love seat against the window. She then noticed the top of Hugo red hair on the couch in front of her. His head was hung down.

"Rose!" Hermione said smiling when she saw her. She and Ron got up from the couch and went over to hug her. Hugo didn't even look up. "How are you?"

"Good. What's going on?" Rose asked. Her parents never got home before 7. Now that she thought about it Hugo shouldn't even be home from school yet. Hermione's smile dropped and Rose notice how quiet her dad was. He always got quiet when something serious was happening, which was pretty much the only time the whole family got together.

"Sit down" said Hermione. She and Ron returned to their seat. If there was a crisis, you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at Hermione. She was dressed in a black suit and her in a perfect bun. Whenever somebody asked if Rose wanted to be like her mother when she grew up, she answered yes, but deep down Rose wanted to be better than her mother. She wanted better grades then she had gotten, she wanted to be more popular than she had and she wanted to be prettier than her. A part of Rose knew that she would probably fail, but she still wanted to try.

Rose walked around the couch to go sit by Hugo and he finally looked up. Rose gasped. He had a black eye and there was dry blood around his nose. "What happened" she said shocked while sitting down.

"That's what we need to discuss. Your brother got into another fight with a boy from school today. Right, Hugo?" Hugo hung his head down again and said nothing. Hermione sighed and got up" The headmaster has, umm, suggested that Hugo not come back next year. Your father and I have talked and I have decided that living here maybe too much for Hugo. So we are going to move. There's a town that's not too far away from your grandparent's with a wonderful Catholic school." She paused

Rose was stunned" So you mean to tell me that were moving to the country so that Hugo can go to a Catholic school after he was expelled from another Catholic school? That's not fair! What about me?" She asked.

"He wasn't expelled! And this move will be good for you too. You'll get to be around more kids and in the fresh air-"Hermione said.

"-I hate fresh air" muttered Hugo.

"Well you don't get a say! In fact, none you get say! This move will be good for the family and it's not up for discussion. "Hermione exclaimed. Hugo hung his head down again and Ron put his head in his hands.

...

Later, that night, Rose waited for Hugo to come to her bedroom for their nightly talk. The tradition had started one night when Rose was six and both her parents were out of town. There was a thunderstorm that night and Hugo hated thunder, so he asked her if he could spend the night in her room. Soon he began staying in her room for every storm, and after he turned seven he began coming every night. They would stay up for an hour and talk before Hugo would finally get tired and go to sleep in his room.

At midnight, Rose decided that she should go see what was going on with Hugo. She went to his room and found him sitting up in his bed, staring into space. "I thought you were mad at me" Hugo said.

Rose sat on the edge of the bed "Of course I'm mad. You shouldn't have gotten into that fight. It was dumb. Now I'm being punished. All my friends live here. I'll be alone with nobody to talk to. "

"I'm sorry"

"I just don't understand why you keep doing these stupid things."

"Maybe I'm just stupid" Hugo then got under the covers and turned so he wasn't facing Rose. After five minutes of silence Rose decided to leave. It was the last late-night conversation they ever had.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Love it or Hate it? Please let me know... I also wanted to know which generation do you think I should put Fred, Roxanne, and Louis in? I kinda like the idea of Fred being in Jame's year but I really don't think that it would be smart plot-wise.. Do you think Roxanne and Fred should be twins? Please let me know in reviews...Potter chapter up next! :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 2: Albus

Disclaimer I dont own Harry Potter

2nd chapter today!

* * *

><p>Albus was starting to get pissed off. School about a week ago and Ginny was making him and James do their summer homework now just in case they decided to go on vacation. James and Al were sitting in front of the T.V. doing math homework. James kept staring at him, then his notebook and back to his own notebook. 'Don't give it to him, don't give it him' Al told himself. James looked at his notebook, confused. 'Damn' He sighed "James would like me to help your homework?" he asked<p>

James shrugged "Well, if you insist" He snatched Al's notebook out of his hand and began copying his answers.

When Al was eight, he had a hard time staying still. He was disruptive and had a hard time paying attention in class. After Ginny realized that parents were starting to talk about him, she decided that to take him to a mind healer. During his session, the healer made him take an IQ test. It turned out that he his IQ was 140. The healer asked his school to allow him to skip a grade as well as gave him a prescription for Ritalin for his ADHD. Because he was ahead of the other first years at Hogwarts in general academic subjects, the teachers decided that he would take 2nd year's math, meaning that he got to be in the same class as his brother. James would always copy his homework and text him during tests to ask him for answers. Al wanted to point out that James wasn't learning anything by making him do the work, but he held his tongue.

"James, if you don't take your feet of my coffee table, I will chop them off and make you walk to your Uncle Charlie's" Ginny said as she entered the living room/kitchen. James removed his feet at once. He then put them back up when he heard her enter the kitchen.

"Good Morning" said Harry as he entered the room. He ruffled Al's and James's hair and made his way to the kitchen to give Ginny a kiss.

"Have a good day" she said.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning"

"Tomorrow morning? But Lily's birthday party is this afternoon!" James and Al turned around and climbed up to look over the couch.

"You told me it was next Friday. You wrote it on my calendar!"

"That was before I found out the caterers I wanted were booked for Friday"

"But we have to raids tonight and the Head has to be there. Can't you just use another caterer? Besides, her birthday isn't even till next Tuesday!"

"Harry, they're the only people that have the mint truffles that she likes. She'll be upset if she doesn't get them! "Al wanted to point out that Lily hated truffles, and that it was Ginny who would upset if _she_ didn't get them, but he held his tongue.

"I think she be more upset if she ended up sleeping in a cardboard box!" Harry started walking towards the door.

"I've already set out invitations. The party's today and that's final! And if you don't come then, don't even bother coming home tomorrow!" She screamed. Harry slammed the front door. Al and James looked at each other. Ginny turned to stare at them. "Well?" They both dropped back into their seats and started doing their homework.

In case you were wondering, Lily's party that night was perfect. There were elegant decorations and enough truffles to make Lily throw up. The most elite witches and wizards all gathered to celebrate her turning ten. Lily looked adorable in a pale blue dress picked out by Ginny and Ginny wore a fake smile as she greeted her guests. And yes, Harry did show up. He stopped by to give Lily a small locket that he had picked out a long time ago. He gave her kiss and talked to a couple of people before returning work about five minutes later. Al would also like to point out that Ginny didn't seem too thrilled to have him there.

* * *

><p>I know there isn't actually alot of Albus, but I thought it would be a good intro to the Potter family. Please note as you read there first few chapters that pretty much everything in foreshadowing *hint,hint*. Also yes Al takes muggle Ritalin and had muggle ADHD. There will be muggle pills in this story because you can't party or get high with potions (not that I know trust me...I just read a lot lol) Scorpius bit coming up next :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 3: Scorpius

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Three in a day! I'm on a roll :)

* * *

><p>Scorpius Malfoy looked exactly like his dad. Everyone always commented on how alike they were. He was the only person that Scorpius really respected and cared how he thought about him. He was a very successful healer and tried to do everything in his power to make Scorpius happy and have a better life than him. The problem was that Scorpius wasn't happy and his dad couldn't see it mostly, because he was unhappy too.<p>

The two were eating breakfast in the massive dining hall in their Manor. Scorpius really never noticed how big the hall was until now. It made him feel small and alone. "I still don't understand why she left", Scorpius muttered.

This response didn't even shock Draco anymore. It had become Sorpius's official morning greeting since learning that his mother, Astoria, had left when Scorpius returned to school after Easter Holiday. "She left because she wasn't happy, Scorpius." He said.

'Well, if you're allowed to leave when you're not happy, can I please pack my bags now?' Scorpius thought.

"There's no point in obsessing over what happen. You have to move one."Draco added.

'How can I move on when she never even told me she was leaving?'Scorpius thought angrily. Emotional subjects were never easy for Draco. Scorpius knew how cold his grandfather and how hard it was for him to say what was on his mind. Comforting was always Astoria's job…."I'm done" Scorpius said getting up.

"Okay, well, umm; get ready so that I can take you over to your grandparents." Draco said. Draco and Lucius had a very strained relationship after the war. Draco wanted nothing to do with him, but now that Astoria wasn't here to take care of Scorpius, Draco relied on his parent to take care of Scorp. while he worked all day. Scorpius didn't mind spending the day at his grandparents. Lucius would pretty much leave alone most of the time, while he and his grandmother, Narcissa, would spend the day baking and talking. She was easy to talk to and always made amazing deserts. She was almost becoming Scorpius mother figure, not that he told his dad that.

"Okay" Scorpius left and headed up the great stair to his grey and green room. There was something that Scorpius couldn't tell his dad about, something he couldn't tell anyone about. He grabbed a black bag he kept under his bed and went to the bathroom. He rolled up his one of his jacket sleeves to reveal a dozen tiny cuts on his arm. No, he hadn't starting cutting because of his mother leaving. He had actually started when he was ten because he felt that he needed to. He had stopped for a little while before starting Hogwarts and only started again when he found out that Albus had gotten a 100% on their Charms exam while he and Rose Weasley both got 99%. He now cut every time he thought about Astoria and how angry he was at her.

Scorpius opened the bag and took out one of the many razors he kept in there. There were also scissors, alcohol wipes, and rubber bands. Scorpius made two small cuts into his arm and watched blood run down the side of his arm. "Scorpius! We need to leave. I'm going to be late!" Draco yelled from downstairs. Scorpius cleaned up blood, rolled down the sleeve, and put the bag under his bed. He then grabbed his backpack. "Coming!" He said as he began to exit the room. When he got to the door, he stopped and turned around. He grabbed the black bag under the bed.

* * *

><p>Scorpius! I feel bad for him...Love or Hate? Please review.. Also do you think at Scorpius should have a sister? I wasn't really planning on it but could need another in the series. Let me know in reviews... The next chapter will have OCs in it and how they relate to the next generation kids. Bye :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 4: Ellie

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Ellie Fay couldn't stand Chris Lies. Everything he did irritated her. His clothes, his hair, and his attitude all made her want to puke. So why then was she sitting in his backyard for his end of summer party? Because Rose Weasley had wanted to go. Rose and Ellie had become best friends when they were 7 and Rose had moved into her building. It was Rose who told Ellie that she was a witch and could go to Hogwarts when she was eleven. At first, Ellie thought she was crazy until she had her dad explain too. Her mum was furious because it was probably something she inherited from her father, the father that left her mother the day before her baby brother, Eric, was born when she was 2. After a while, she got over it and allowed Ellie to attend Hogwarts.<p>

It was easy for Ellie at Hogwarts because she had Rose to explain things to her. Rose no-bullshit attitude lead her become the queen of the first years, dragging Ellie along with her. Ellie didn't mind the getting attention. Problem was the people she was getting the extra attention from. Those people were Chris Lies, Will Lancing, and James Potter.

"Oi! Ellie came check this out." Chris shouted from across the pool, where he, James Potter, and Will Lancing were sitting on the huge outdoor couch. There was a computer in James lap and the three were laughing their butts off. Ellie turned to her left. Rose was knee-deep in a conversation with Elizabeth Forward and Torri Bridge, two girls from their dorm that they hung out with. Ellie wasn't as close to them as she was with Rose, but they still hung out together when Rose was busy. After Ellie realized that Rose wouldn't be including her in the conversation anytime soon, she got up and walked along the edge of the pool to where the boys were.

"What? " She said. All three smirked and James pointed to the screen. She sat next Will and looked at the screen. There was a video of two people who were doing not-so-kid-friendly things. Ellie shrieked and the boys all laughed. "What the fuck? That not funny" She said slapping Will's arm

"Way to be mature, guys." Ellie looked up and saw Al standing by the side of the couch with a red cup in his hand. Ellie stomach fluttered. Al had always interested Ellie. He wasn't rude or obnoxious like the other boys at school. He always seemed calm and got along with everyone expect Scorpius Malfoy. She also knew that he was smart and caring. She remembered when they got partnered for a potions assignment; Al offered to do the whole thing so she could practice her monologue for the play auditions after school. She refused and the two ended finishing the potion early so that Ellie could practice. She got the part and Al came to see her perform. She also couldn't forget the fact that he was super cute.

"Well, I never said I was. Lighten up, Al, at least I didn't show her the animal vid. I showed you last night." James said and Al shuddered. "See, I can be respectful. Now, Ellie, get the fuck up so Al can sit down again."

"Huh?" Ellie said confused. Before she had time react, Will had gotten up and dragged her off the couch. He picked her up bridal-style and threw her in the pool. Ellie screamed and plunged into the water. When she resurfaced, she saw James, Chris and Will laughing. Al looked pissed and everyone around them was staring or laughing, including Rose.

"Dude!" Al said looking at Will.

"What?" Will asked, laughing. Al pushed Will into the pool and smirked. Soon, Al, James ,and Chris were fighting one another, trying to push each other into the pool. Everyone turned their attention to them and off Ellie. Ellie got out of the pool and walked over to Rose who was sitting on a lounge chair smirking, Teen Vogue in hand.

"Don't say anything." Ellie said grabbing a towel.

"Okay. I won't say how Al just totally saved you or how much of a git Will is." Rose said leaning in the chair and reading her magazine.

"Okay you're allowed say that" Ellie said smiling, thinking about Al. "He really did save me didn't he?"

"Yeah, I think he took the whole thing way to seriously, but then again he's probably upset about Libby not being here."

Libby Rolling was a Ravenclaw in their year. "And why would he be upset about Libby not being here?"

"Because she's in France and won't be back until the week after school starts."

"And that affects Al because?" Ellie asked confused.

Rose looked at Ellie like she was crazy. "Because he asked her out during Lily's birthday party and she left the day after, so he didn't a chance to spend any time with her?" She returned to her magazine like the news didn't bother her. Ellie however didn't take the news as lightly. "I thought you knew. Everybody was talking about on Facebook. "

Ellie hadn't used her Facebook since school let out. She was too busy hanging out with her cousins who had flown in from Greece. Why hadn't she gone Lily's party and stopped this from happening? Because Al had never invited her, she thought angrily. Libby had invited Ellie to every one of parties since she was 8. She gave Ellie nice birthday gifts and always gave her a hand decorated cookie at Christmas. She always complimented Ellie's hair and shoes. She was one of the nicest people at Hogwarts and Ellie had always considered her a good friend. Now, however, Ellie considered her an enemy.

* * *

><p>Ellies jealous! :) Please Review...I don't want to be a person who begs, but I need to know that somebody is intersted in this story before I start spending all my free time writing it. Next chapter will be out in a few hours and it will be centered around either James or Blair. :)<p> 


	7. Chapter 5: James

Did I say a few hours? I meant a few days? Sorry I had a hard time writting this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>James Potter woke up at 6:30 am and smiled. He always woke up early because he could accomplish more in his day that way. Today, he would be leaving for his third year at Hogwarts. He was excited to finally be able do what he wanted and not have his mother yell at him every minute of the day.<p>

He got out of bed and got ready for the day. He put on a polo shirt and jeans, brushed his teeth, and did his hair. He finished packing his trunk and fed his owl, Sammy. He then walked through the bathroom that connected His and Al's room. He went over to Al's door and picked the lock. He went over to Al's bed, he was still fast asleep. James stopped for a moment to think. He grabbed the end of Al's mattress and flipped it over, causing Al to fly onto the floor. He got up and started shouting. "What the fuck, James?"

"Good Morning, Al. The train leaves in two hours." James said smirking. He went down stairs and found his mum and sister already eating breakfast. Ginny had made French toast and fruit. James sat down at the counter that overlooked the kitchen and Ginny gave him a plate. "Thanks mum" He said with a smirk. Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Lily.

"No, Lily! Don't put that much sugar up there you'll get diabetes." Lily stopped putting sugar on her fruit and James grabbed the sugar bowl. He poured all the sugar on his fruit causing some to get on the table. James smirked and Ginny glared at him.

"Clean it up" She demanded. James gathered some of the sugar on his finger. He then put it in his mouth to eat it. James looked at Ginny and smirked. Ginny sighed and got a cloth. Glaring at James she started cleaning the spilled sugar. James and Lily looked at each other. James winked and Lily smirked. James didn't know why he liked to piss his off his mum so much. He mostly did it because he was bored. Now that he was back to Hogwarts, he would have to go back to pissing of Scorpius Malfoy, which wasn't nearly as entertaining.

Al came downstairs and James smiled at him." Hey, Al, rough night?"

"I hope your planning on putting my bed back together." Al said. Ginny head snapped up.

"What did you do to his bed?" She asked. James just smiled. Ginny ran upstairs "James!"

…...

James passed through the gateway to platform 9 ¾ . He didn't wait for his parent and started walking to find his friends. He found Blair Mayer in a circle with his cousin, Lucy, and two other girls from their year. Blair was probably the prettiest girl James had ever known. She knew exactly what to say, how to dress, and how to act. James also knew that she was extremely afraid of failure. James walked behind Blair and put his hands on her hips. She jumped and removed his hands. "I knew you world be excited to see me." He smirked

"More like dreading seeing you" she said.

"Really?" She ignored him. He started poking her in the stomach"Really?"

"Stop!" She said and they both started laughing.

"What's going on?" They turned around and saw Nate Bings and Will Lancing.

"Nate!" Lucy screamed and she jumped up and hugged him. "Missed you", she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

James pretended to gag. Lucy and Nate and been together since first year, not that her father knew that. He didn't understand how Nate could be with someone for so long, especially when that person was Lucy. She and Blair were competing to see who had the biggest stick up their butt. So far Blair was winning.

"Luc, let's keep the PDA a minimum we don't want people to think you're a slut." Blair said.

"Chill, B, I don't see any problem with Luc and Nate, especially if there's room for a third." Will said and James laughed

"Keep it you pants. I'm going to find my parents. James?" Lucy asked. James groaned and walked with her.

…

After getting away from his very, very large extended family, James walked over to the compartment where were friends sitting. He sat next to Will and put his head in his lap. Blair rolled her eyes and started gossiping to Lucy about who did what over the summer.  
>"So what if Kate got a nose job? Everybody gets them" said Will, an hour into the train ride.<p>

"Yeah, I mean she did look like Phinocco. I don't see why people are shocked she got one. It would have been interesting if she had gotten a-"James said.

"-don't finish that sentence" Lucy interrupted.

James smirked" Where the fuck is that food lady? I'm starving. "

Blair rolled her eyes "You're such a boy."

"I thought you liked me that way. I'm going to go look for the cart, Will, Nate? "The three got up and left the compartment. They walked down the corridor and found Scorpius Malfoy leaving his compartment. James smiled and said, "Hey, Scorpy! I heard your mum left. Did she realize she was raising an arse as her son?"

"That's rich coming from the head arse himself. Can you please just kill yourself already? Thrust me, nobody's going to miss you that much." Scorpius said.

"Haha, you're hilarious. Maybe next time you'll think you an original comeback? Go fuck yourself, loser."

"You'd love to see that. Wouldn't you, fag?" James paused for a second.

"-Well, umm, at least, err-"

"Is there a problem going on here?" They turned around and saw prefect standing behind them.

"No. I was just showing little Scorpy where to sit. "James said. The prefect sighed and left. Scorpius smirked at James and continued down the hall. "Come on, let's go" he turned and walked back to the compartment.

"What about getting food?" Nate asked.

James didn't answer. Nothing Scorpius Malfoy to him ever left him speechless. His comments were unoriginal and dry. Then why did it take so long for him to think of a comment then? 'Get it together' he thought to himself. 'You can't let him win'.

* * *

><p>What's going on with James? Please Review. I'm probably going to jump ahead a year after this chapter for the next. I haven't started it yet, but It will be ready by next week. Please Review... Im going to start begging.<p> 


	8. Chapter 6: Rose

I lied. I'm leaving the Great Hall as it is in the books with the four house tables. I also realize that I need to add a couple of more characters to my list and I need to write the generation 3 list. I will change that information. I also sort of want to change the title and the summary, but I'll let you know a couple of chapters in advance before I actually do.

This is a short chapter, but I'm going to follow it up with a long one. I'm trying to give enough backround information on these characters before I start getting to the really twisted and exicting plots that I have plan ( I know what I'm planning to do with this story all the way up to Al's 7th year. I also have an epligoue planned out but it's gonna take a while to get there).

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>"I give her an eight" Elizabeth Forward said. They were sitting in the Great Hall for the Sorting Ceremony. The Head of Gryffindor House, Professor, had just called Emily Jets to gotten sorted into Ravenclaw. Rose, Elizabeth, and Torri were judging the girls on their outfits.<br>"I give her a six" Rose said.

"Six" Torri and Elizabeth said. Rose rolled her eyes. Torri and Elizabeth always agreed with her. It was actually kind of annoying. She turned to her left to look at Ellie. She was looking in the opposite direction of the sorting. Rose followed her gaze and it landed on her cousin, Albus. Rose rolled her eyes and felt her mobile vibrate.

It was a text message from James:

**The creeper is staring at you. **

She looked ahead at the Slytherin table. Scorpius was talking to Pammy Hart, a girl from their year that was one of Scorpius's best friends. They were laughing and didn't even seem to notice the Sorting Ceremony. Scorpius looked up and looked her in the eye. He glared at her and went back to his conversation. 'Great', she thought, 'By tomorrow, people will be saying that I was checking out Scorpius Malfoy'. She looked down the table at James, but he was looking at something on his mobile. She turned her attention back to Ellie.

"FYI, boys don't find drooling attractive." Rose whispered into her ear. Ellie snapped out of her trance and the two turned their attention back to the Sorting Ceremony. Rose's twin cousin, Fred and Roxanne were sorted into Gryffindor along with Dominique. Molly was put into Ravenclaw. "Looks like we have our first nine" she said with a smirk as she watched Kathleen Nott hop off the stool after being sorted in Slytherin. Her makeup and clothes were prefect and she held her light red hair back with a white headband. 'She'd make a perfect addition to the group' Rose thought. Kathleen sat down next to Scorpius and he gave her a high five. 'Or not'

* * *

><p>Back at Hogwarts! :)<p>

Please Review!

Crimson Bludger83: Thanks for reviewing :)... James and Will aren't a couple...I was trying to show how idiotic James and Will are, but it does seem very couple-ey lol... Guys at my school do dumb things like sitting in each others lap and smaking each other butts. I know it's weird but I kind of got used to it... Please keep reading to find out more about James finding out who he is :)


	9. Chapter 7: Blair and Kathleen

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

I divided this chapter between two of my favorite OCs. I'll still be doing the individual chapters, but will combine characters if their stories match up or if there isn't enough for two seperate chapters.

* * *

><p>"So when's Abby coming back to school?" Lucy asked Blair. It was the first day for classes and the two were walking down the halls before classes started. Abby Lies was their best friend who had decided to spend the summer with her Dad in Germany. Blair didn't mind Abby leaving. She missed her, of course, but everyone always paid so much attention to her that Blair couldn't help get a little annoyed. It never mattered that Blair was prettier or smarter; Abby always got the attention.<p>

"She said that her dad wants her to come back by the end of this week, but she wants to stay longer. I don't see how she's planning to get her school work done. I bet she didn't even do the summer assignments. "Blair said. Albus walked up to them. Blair always found it interesting how different James and Al were. They looked exactly the same, but had completely different personalities. Al was very mature for his age, yet James still acted like a five year old. Blair always found that it was very easy to talk to Al and didn't even mind the fact that he was a year younger than her. Not that stopped her from picking on him. "Yes?" She asked.

"Have you seen James? He stole some of my money"

"Aw, poor baby." Al rolled his eyes. "Come on. He's by the forest."

"Figures." Blair, Lucy and Al started walking.

"I heard you and Libby broke up last night. " Blair said to Al as the three walked out of Hogwarts

"Yeah, she went mad after I didn't call her yesterday. She called at three last night to yell at me. "

"Crazy bitch"

"Yeah, Chris snatched the phone out of my hand and hung it up. She then texted me to tell me she wanted to break up"

"That sucks." said Lucy.

Al shrugged "Whatever, I guess I'm over it. I hated having to call her every night. It was getting pretty old. "

They walked behind Hogwarts and a couple of trees into the Forbidden Forest. James and his friends used the spot to hang out. It was a good thing that none of the teachers ever went back there.

"Come on! Don't you guys think it's a little bit too early to be getting high?" Lucy said when they saw James, Nate and Will leaning against trees with a bag of weed.

"Oi! There is never a wrong time to get high." Will said taking a drag of his joint.

"Ahem" said James

"James, when you're done killing the very few brain cells you have, would you mind returning my allowance to me. " Al said.

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"It's gone"

"What do you mean it's gone? You took it like 45 minutes ago! "

"I made it disappear" James said cracking up.

"There were 12 galleons!"

"Weed's expensive" James said with a shrug.

…

"So Molly, Emily and I have charms first, then its potions with the snakes" Freddy said as he, Molly, Kathleen, and Emily walked through the courtyard.

Kathleen rolled her eyes "I have Transfigurations first. Do you guys know what time rehearsals start on Saturday?" Molly, Kathleen, and Emily were a part of a competitive dance company along with Lucy and Pammy. The studio owner, who was a witch, had arranged for the school to have a dance studio so they wouldn't have to quit just because they were going to Hogwarts.

"Wait, you're dancing this Saturday? You guys aren't honestly going to leave me by myself our first weekend at Hogwarts? "Freddy whined.

"It's mandatory. Hang out with Roxie." Molly said

"No way the girl's no full-on Quidditch mode. She made me play with her everyday over holiday. Uncle Harry needs to explain to her that just because he made the team during his first year doesn't mean she will. Not even James or Al did."

"Molly! Freddy!" Rose walked over to them. "Freddy, congratulations on getting into Gryffindor. Molly, I just wanted you to know that I never thought you were a Gryffindor anyways. A Hufflepuff maybe; definitely not a Slytherin"

"Thank you?" Molly said confused.

Rose turned her attention to Kathleen. "Kathleen…Nott, Right?"

"I prefer Kathy" she said.

"Kathy. I think that my dad knows your father"

"Oh yeah, he searched our house once when I was little to look for dark artifacts. Funny; he never found any" Kathy said with a smile. Rose ignored the comment and smiled.

"Oh yes, well, we should catch up"

"We should" Kathy said with a smile. An awkward pause settled over the group

"That means you three go" Rose snapped at Molly, Freddy, and Emily. The three looked at each other and at Kathy. She gave them a nod and the three walked off slowly. Rose smiled.

"Well?" Kathy said.

"A purple juicy headband and green Kate Spade flats; their good choices, put I would have put on a little bit more makeup to complete the look. "Rose said examining her.

"Okay then?" Kathy said while beginning to walk off. Rose stopped her.

"A group of us get together in the Gryffindor common room every Friday. We watch movies; eat junk food, and a do a little online shopping. We would love for you to join us."

"Can't; I have rehearsals on Fridays. Thanks though" She started walking off. Rose stopped her again.

"Can't you skip it?"

"If I'm going to miss a rehearsal, it would be because I was doing something with my friends, which wouldn't make any sense since they're at dance. " Kathy tried to walk off again. Rose's smile fell. She grabbed Kathy's arm.

"Do you have any idea how many girls would kill for the opportunity to hang out with me?" Kathy looked at Rose. She reminded her of the stuck up princesses who she sometimes went to competitions with. They always thought they were better than everyone else. They spread rumors and made fun of other dances. Kathy always thought it was funny when her studio ended up kicking their arses. Kathy dealt with enough dance drama to see that being Rose Weasley "friend" would only make her life more complicated.

"I've won three international titles and have won over 500 pounds in prizes money. Honestly I think more girls would kill for that opportunity." She pulled her arm out of Roses grip and walked off.

Rose stared as she left. This was the first time someone ever rejected an invitation from Rose Weasley. She prayed to God that it would never happen again.

* * *

><p>I love James and Will :) Oh, Rose... I tried to put some more OC stuff in this chapter. I hope you liked it.<p>

Please Review.


	10. New Characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

A/N: I did change the summary a bit, but it's basically the same.

These are the new characters I mentioned in the last chapter.

Generation 3

Molly Weasley "The who didn't have enough time to look for a mask" Ravenclaw: Red Hair, blue eyes

Dominique Weasley " The girl who was forgotten behind her mask" Ravenclaw: Blond hair, blue eyes

Fred "Freddy" Weasley "The boy whose mask didn't belong" Gryffindor: Black hair, brown eyes

Kathleen "Kathy" Nott "The girl who used her mask to shield her from drama" Slytherin: Light red hair (little deeper than strawberry blonde), blue eyes

Parents- Theodore Nott

Darcy Steps"The girl who lost her mask" Slytherin: Brown hair, blue eyes

Minor Characters: These are characters that are in the story, but don't really add anything to the plot. They'll just be mentioned some, especially in the later chapters. I going to try to find something for Roxie, but I haven't planned anything yet so she is going to be a minor character for now.

Generation2:

Pamela "Pammy" Zabini -Slytherin: Brown hair, brown eyes

Parents- Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini

Generation 3:

Emily Jets- Ravenclaw: Black hair, brown eyes

Roxanne Weasley- Gryffindor: Black hair, brown eyes.


	11. Chapter 8: James

Im so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been extremely busy. I have school stuff and now the holidays are coming up! Im going to try to update as much as I can, but there probably won't anything next weekend or the weekend after that. I have Thanksgiving and a parade for dance. Also have my dance show for school, projects, and exams coming up. I promise to update as much as I can over Christmas. I'm helping a friend plan a New Years Party, but other than that I'm free!

This is pretty much a filler chapter. I really wanted to update so I just thought of this. The next chapter has two parts. So it will be a lot more interesting and longer.

Disclaimer: I dont own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>James couldn't remember when he started hating Christmas. He guessed it all started when he was seven and his parent didn't get him the broomstick he wanted. All he knew now is that he couldn't stand the holiday. He thought the decorations and the carolers were too cheesy and he hated having to spend the whole day with his family. Everyone acted too damn happy. They wore fake smiles and asked each other about what was going on in their lives when they were only interested in giving out their good news.<p>

James would usually play pranks with Teddy. It helped make Christmas more bearable, but this year Teddy was staying at the Malfoy house for Christmas, a fact that made James hate the holiday even more. He couldn't wait for dinner to be over so he could go get high and text his friends.

"So, Ron and Hermione, how's the new house?" Aunt Fleur asked.

"It's absolutely gorgeous. We're almost done remodeling. We're planning on having a small get together when were finished. "Hermione said.

"And how do you like your new school Hugo? Hugo?" His grandmother had to ask his name twice to get his attention. Hugo head snapped up.

"Huh? Oh it's fine." Hugo said before looking back down at his food.

"Oh, okay." Molly said disappointedly "James, what have you been up to lately?"

'Well if you really want to know, I snogged Torri Bridge yesterday.' James thought with a smirk. However, to save his grandmother the heart attack, He decided to say, "We won our game against Slytherin. 310 to 150."

"Which reminds me, Al_,_ are you ever planning on joining the Quidditch team?" Uncle George asked.

"Well, their Seeker in his seventh year, so probably next year. I guess." Al said with a shrugged.

"I just hope he doesn't let his grades slip. Professor McGonagall said he's ranked number one in the class."Ginny said. James thought it was funny how his mother found a way to slide that comment in. Talking about Al and big brain was Ginny second favorite thing to talk about. Her first favorite was to talk about cooking. James was also happy with Al being smart. It meant he got his homework done a lot quicker. James glanced at Rose who looked like she was about to kill someone. Al's grades definitely weren't one of her favorite things to talk about. James looked across the table at Lily and they both silently chuckled.

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


	12. Chapter 9: Albus

I'm back! I've been so busy, but I now I'm just relaxing. The problem now is that I have a huge case of writter's block. Writting this chapter was really hard so don't judge. Also, I lied about the two part chapter. I still have the first part written, but I'm going to save it for later. Anyways, enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>"No way," Al said as he walked down the hall.<p>

"Come on, you finished your paper last week. What's the big deal?" Chris Lies said

"The report is due tomorrow and you haven't even tried to work on it. "

"I have tried." Chris shrugged "Look, I've just been busy lately."

"With what?"

"Quidditch and stuff. Come on, you're way better at Potions than me. Just use some of information from your essay. It will take you ten minutes. "

Al stopped and thought about it. "Alright, but you're only getting a C"

"Done. Thanks, mate, I owe you one." Chris smiled and turned around to leave.

Al kept walking down the hall. "Hey, Al." Al turned around and saw Ellie smiling and running towards him.

"Hey, Ellie" Al turned and kept walking while Ellie followed him.

"So what does Chris owe you?"

"What? Oh, I'm helping him in Potions."

"Oh, cool. So how are you?"

"Pretty good; you?"

"Excellent." Al stopped at his locker and opened it. "So you know how we have that project for History of Magic about business? Well, I was thinking maybe we could work together?"

"Well umm I'm already working with Rose." Ellie's smile fell. "We decided that we would interview our Uncle George. His company doing really well and he just opened a store in New York and is working on a chain in South America, sorry."

"Yeah, right. Of course. I'll just find somebody else to work. It's fine." A sad smile appeared on Ellie's face. There was pause and Al closed his locker.

"Well, I got to go. Oh umm, you haven't seem Blair, have you? We're supposed to meet up." Ellie's smile fell completely.  
>"No I haven't"<p>

"Okay, well, I'll see you later, Ellie." Al smiled and started working down the hall.

"Yeah" She said in a disappointed voice.

* * *

><p>"Uncle George said he'll call sometime after our last lesson so make sure you go straight to the Common Room. " Rose Weasley said a day later. She was getting books out of her locker while Al leaned against the one next to her. He was having trouble focusing and was only half listening to what she was saying. "Al, got it?" She said after she realized he wasn't paying attention.<p>

Al snapped back into focus "What? Oh, yeah. Meet in the common room, got it"

"Good" Rose closed her locker and they started walking down the hall. "He also said that he would send pictures of some his early products. So make sure you check your phone throughout the day. I was thinking that if we write the paper tomorrow-"

"-I have plans with Blair tomorrow" Al interrupted.

"Fine,_ I'll_ start the paper tomorrow. Then _we_ can finish it on Friday and work on the presentation so we can still have the weekend to do whatever we want."

"Brilliant"

"Thank you" They continued to walk without talking for several moments."So what's going on between you and Blair?"

Al smiled shyly "What do you mean?"He stopped by a bulletin board.  
>"You guy have been spending awfully large amount of time together. So are you dating or what?"<br>"We haven't made anything official yet." They started walking again.  
>"But you want to?"<p>

"I don't know. I mean she's amazing. She's funny, smart, and cute. We like the same music and books; and she doesn't talk about a whole bunch a girly shit like Libby did."

Rose nodded. So, Al likes Blair. She could seem them working out, but then she remembered that Ellie liked Al and that she was suppose to see if he felt anything for her. "And what about Ellie?"

Al got confused "Ellie? What's she got to do with anything?"

"I mean, what do you think about her?" She tried to ask without looking too obvious.

"I think that we've spoken three times in the two years we've known each other."

Rose shrugged. 'I tried.' She thought. Then, she remembered something else. "James likes Blair."

"James also likes getting high, fart jokes, and the model on page seven of the Victoria Secret catalogue."

Rose laughed and at the same moment Scorpius Malfoy passed past them and shoved Al in the shoulder.

"Watch where you're going, pothead and, weasel, you may want to consider shaving that mustache." Scorpius said. He continued down the hall and Rose shouted.

"I will after you grow a pair, which means it's going to be there for a while!"

"That guy's an ass. James is thinking of way to get him expelled." Al said

"Yeah, because his last five tries worked out so well. James needs to face the fact that Malfoy is always going to be two steps ahead of him."

"Well, I'll admit he is pretty smart, but there's no way that he can out smart James. He just has to find Scorpius's weakness. "

"You're only saying that because you want James to win…But, Do you think he really is hiding something, Scorpius?"

"What, like bodies is his basement?" Rose chuckled then become serious.

"No, just a weakness."

* * *

><p>Review!<p> 


	13. Chapter 10:Blair

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Blair Mayer was in a good mood. That morning she put on her favorite white headband and a new pair of white pumps to go with her school uniform. She felt elegant, classy, and confident. She walked through the hall with her head held high. But like all things, Blair's good mood did not last.<p>

"Now that we're done with the guest, we need to move on to decorations. Any ideas?" Blair asked. She was sitting in the courtyard at lunch with Lucy Weasley, Ellie Fay and Abby Lies. They were working on planning the end of the year party Blair was planning to throw at her house. Ellie half-raised her hand.

"Can somebody explain to me again why were planning a party that's….." Ellie stopped to think about. "Four months away?"

"It's three and a half and because I want it to perfect. "

"Yes, because Blair Mayer has to perfect." Lucy said sarcastically. Ellie and Abby start to chuckle but one glare from Blair kept them from laughing.

Blair started to wonder why she didn't just hire a party planner to work everything out for her. She knew that Abby would have to be a part of the planning. She would never let Blair plan a party by herself. She was always there to try to improve something and somehow take the attention off of Blair. Blair knew Abby doesn't try to steal her spotlight; she was just born that way. She was friendly, respected, a great leader, and a naturally beauty. Everybody wanted to be Abby; even Blair.

Blair also knew that she didn't need Ellie. She wasn't that confident or smart. She wasn't resourceful and followed Rose around like a puppy. It wasn't that Blair didn't like Ellie; actually, Blair genuinely cared about her. They had lived in the same building since they were little and Blair considered her as being her little sister. They however, were never as close was Ellie was with Rose. It was only when Rose had move that Blair started seeing Ellie as a friend. Still, Blair didn't need her to plan the party. She was actually going to ask Rose. Blair knew that Rose would be able to plan an amazing party with everything organized on time along with back up arrangements in case anything went wrong. She also knew that Rose was a control freak and if Blair let her in on the plan, Rose would find a way to make the party her own. So, Blair chose Ellie to help her, praying that some of Rose's good taste would have rubbed off on her.

Lastly, Blair thought about Lucy. Blair couldn't think of a time when she actually liked Lucy. She couldn't remember a time where she said anything beside rude remarks and witty comments. But still, she was always up for a good sabotage and Blair decided it was better to have Lucy sabotage with her rather than against her. Plus, Lucy had excellent taste and her connections made Blair's life a lot easier.

Blair realizes that she couldn't trade in her group without appearing weak. Determined to stay in a good mood, she cracked her knuckles and ignored Lucy's comment. "I think a beach theme is over used, maybe something that has to deal underwater. We could order plastic bubbles, fake wave structures, and giant tridents-"Blair began before she was interrupted by Abby.

"- an underwater theme's too much and way too formal. I think the theme needs to be bright but simple. What about "Starry Night"? Turn off the lights, hang a whole bunch of glow- in- the-dark stars and get some cool lights. It would just like a summer night. It's simple, has a point and is still wow-worthy." Said Abby.

"It's brilliant!" Said Ellie.

"One of your best ideas yet", Lucy says.

Blair couldn't believe it. Abby had managed to rip her party right from under her in less than ten minutes, but she couldn't deny that it was a great idea.

"You're right" she says.

"Aww, thanks, B. I mean, I already knew I was right, but it's so much better to hear you say it. "Blair stomach dropped. She knew that ignorant voice anywhere. Blair whipped her head around, and, sure enough, James Sirius Potter was standing right behind her, a huge grin on his face.

"What do you want, James? I don't have time to change your diaper now." Blair snarled.

"Ouch. I thought you would be nicer now, but I guess I was wrong" He stopped for a second and a wicked, yet charming smile appeared on his face. "Mrs. Potter."

Abby spitted out her juice, Ellie dropped her fork, and Lucy stopped filing her nails. "What?" the three exclaim a once.

"You didn't know? Blair and my little Alby are dating." Blair stared at James in disbelief

"How the hell did you find that out?" She asked.

James takes out a mobile. "I take Al's mobile every week to talk to people."

"You mean your dealer?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, Luc. So imagine my surprise when looking through his texts, I found those disgustingly, sweet text messages you two have been sending to each other. It sickens me. "James shook his head disapprovingly.

"So you and Al are going out? Since when? Why didn't you say anything?" Abby and Lucy ask. Ellie remained silent.

"A week. We were trying to find a way to tell people with having a whole bunch of people judge us and start spreading rumors. "Blair says.

"Oh yes, the age difference thing can really be a challenge." James says as he sits down next to Blair. "So tell me; how does it feel knowing you're a cougar?" He put his hand by her mouth as if he is holding a microphone.

"How does it feel knowing you're an ass?"

"Careful now; I could have arrested for statutory. " James stood up. "Oh and umm, don't hurt my little brother. That's my job." He walked away from the table and back into the castle.

And that is how, in less than five minutes, James Sirius Potter had completely ruined Blair's good mood.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took so long! 2012 has not be my year so far. Between dance, school, and family I barely have room to breathe. I am going to try to update during this week, but I am working on ideas to try to improve the story so it may be a while. I know that the story doesn't seem that interesting now, but it will be. Trust me. Just Hang on for a little bit longer, please. For me?<p> 


End file.
